


Simon Says

by Hydralicious



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: F/M, I’m leaving, Jericho - Freeform, M/M, Markus questions his companions, Multi, Playing Games, Simon Says, Unimpressed Markus, wtf no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydralicious/pseuds/Hydralicious
Summary: North, Josh, and Simon participate in a childlish game to relax a bit and feel better.Meanwhile, Markus can’t find anyone and thinks something bad has happened to them.





	Simon Says

It was about a few weeks since Markus had been at Jericho. They were planning big things for their peaceful cause. But for the time being, they were taking it easy before they worked out their plans.

Silence. The halls of the ship were full of silence. A sick, uneasy feeling made its’ way to Markus. Did something happen? Slowly and with caution, he proceeded down the corridor, standing a few distances away from the door. Mumbles. He hears muffled voices and childish sounding laughter. 

Furrowing his brow, he opened the door, standing in the doorway with a puzzled look all over his face, hand still holding the doorknob. Upon entering he stared in shock at what he saw.  
Josh and North were standing there, balancing on one leg while sticking their tongues out. Simon was at the front of the room, seemingly at attention since he wasn’t like the other two.

 

Arching his brow, he tilted his head slightly to the side. “What the hell is going on here?” He questioned all of them, eyes immediately going to Simon’s.

They would have to talk about this later. North and Josh slowly turn to look at him, still in their somewhat yoga position.

Markus arches his brow and just stares. "What the hell is going on here?" He asks as all of them, besides Simon since he is giving the orders, but the other two stop in the middle of standing on one leg with their tongues sticking out and turn to look at him.

Simon seemed to perk up, rocking on his tippy toes a little out of some kind of habit. “We’re playing Simon Says..”

A blank expressions fills Markus’ features, just narrowing his eyes as he stares at Josh and North.  
“I’m leaving.” He said, shaking his head and glowering at Simon.

Simon frowned, reaching out his hand as Markus started to exit out of the room, “You can’t go! I didn’t say Simon says!”The blond android yelled out as the mismatched eyes android shut the door behind him.


End file.
